


Sevmione y el Cáliz de Fuego

by 2Miss2Darcy2006



Series: Harry Potter y Sevmione [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuarto año, F/M, Romance, cáliz de fuego, saga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Miss2Darcy2006/pseuds/2Miss2Darcy2006
Summary: Hermione luego de ser salvada por Snape de Lupin decide en cuarto año darle unos obsequios para agradecerle por ello al igual que una carta, pero que pasaria si ella y Severus comenzaran a enviarse cartas durante todo el año?Que sucedería si esta historia tuviera un giro inesperado y lleno de amor?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Harry Potter y Sevmione [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150124
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Introducción

Es el aniversario número 15 de mis padres y he decidido sorprenderlos con un regalo, me han contado muchas veces la historia de cómo se conocieron pero yo siento que es falsa o al menos no es tal cual me la contaron ya que de no ser así no hubiera encontrado cartas que mis padres intercambiaron entre ellos que contaban una historia diferente a la que conocía pero que me resultaba mucho mejor y tan asombrosa que a penas al terminar de leer la primer carta que encontré no pude evitar correr a buscar a mi hermano gemelo Elijah para mostrarle lo que mi madre le habia escrito a mi padre en su época de estudiante.  
Y él se quedó tan en shock como yo así que se nos ocurrió hacer una compilación de todas las carta que ellos se escribieron alguna vez en el pasado mucho antes de que ambos naciéramos, así que ahora les presento las cartas de mis padre y la historia de cómo ellos se enamoraron del otro y construyeron la historia de amor más épica que alguna vez existió en el mundo mágico y muggle.

Así que por favor acompáñenos a mi hermano Niklaus y a mí a mostrar la historia de nuestros padres, una leona y una serpiente que superaron todo obstáculo para estar juntos incluso una guerra mágica.


	2. Hombres lobo (Carta de Hermione Granger a Severus  Snape)

Profesor Snape, me alegra mucho saber que he vuelto a Hogwarts y que tendré la oportunidad de verlo una vez más después de tres meses largos de verano y no poder saber nada de usted y de su condición de salud actual.  
Y sé que me preguntar en su posible respuesta porque me preocupe en enviarle esto a través de un elfo doméstico o simplemente en escribirle cuando no me soporta en lo absoluto pero debo admitir que me preocupe por usted luego de lo ocurrido cerca del sauce boxeador con el Maestro Lupin, nos salvó de él posiblemente por deber para con sus estudiantes y Ronald dice que solo lo hizo para no tener que lidiar con Dumbledore sobre que sus estudiantes favoritos murieron esa noche pero estoy segura de que usted no lo hizo solo porque tenía que sino que lo hizo porque se preocupaba con nosotros.  
Usted nos tiene afecto aunque no lo reconozca o al menos no quiera admitirlo y acepto si quiere gritarme en luego de clase por mi atrevimiento al escribirle pero lo cierto es que es un buen hombre y lo admiro mucho, y a pesar de que esto es poco ético nada cambia que deseaba darle unos regalos en forma de mi agradecimiento. No logre terminarlo para antes de que las clases terminaran así que envíe una lechuza en su lugar con mis obsequios que espero que lo abriguen en los días fríos de invierno.

Y sé que los rechazara y querrá devolvérmelos pero ya me he encargado de hechizarlos para que de ese modo si usted intenta quemarlos o destruirlos estos se repongan y si se acerca a la torre de gryffindor con estos los mismos se multiplicaran hasta cubrirlos completamente, así que por favor sea un hombre sensato como sé que lo es y acepte lo que le hice a mano para usted. Sé que no tiene muchos guantes de invierno y menos una bufanda así que decidí hacerle ambas cosas de un tono verde tan oscuro que parece negro con tal de traer un poco de color a su atuendo pero aun así que combine con su ropa.  
Pero ahora ya no tengo más que decirle y como sé que ya debe ser muy tarde para ambos quisiera decirle que conserve mis regalos y los use si lo desea o tírelos si así lo quiere pero en lo posible solo responda a mi carta y puede insultarme lo que guste en ella pero sepa que con este acto de bondad no deseo ganar su amistad o un favoritismo por parte de usted sino que por el contrario deseo mostrarle mi gratitud hacia usted por salvar mi vida, y le deseo un muy buen año y mucha felicidad en su vida.

Le envío saludos y buenos deseos.  
Hermione Granger.


	3. Regalos (Carta de Severus  Snape a Hermione Granger)

Señorita Granger, veo que entre sus amplios conocimientos sobre literatura tanto fantástica como muggle, defensa contra artes oscuras, pociones entre otras cosas no sabe en lo absoluto la definición de la palabra impropio o de la palabra inadecuado. Y si le soy sincero usted no debería obsequiar esta clase de cosas a cualquiera y no lamento decirle que no usare sus regalos, los guardare ya que no puedo regresarlos o destruirlo pero debe saber para la próxima que si alguien hubiera descubierto su carta hacia mí o los regalos que me hizo con mi iniciales bordadas allí usted se vería en grandes problemas con todo Hogwarts no solo con sus maestros y el director sino que por el contrario con sus compañeros quienes creerían lo peor de usted al ver que hace esta clase de cosas a un maestro.  
Pero debo recordarle que mi bondad no tuvo nada que ver en salvarla a usted o a sus amigos de Lupin sino que por el contrario lo hice porque si algo le pasara a ustedes tres y yo hubiera dejado que eso ocurriera entonces me vería obligado a dejar mi puesto de maestro en la escuela y también iría a Azkaban por ello así que no tiene nada por lo que decir gracias sino perdón por haberse metido en tan estúpida situación y dejar que sus amigos se pusieran en peligro cuando usted debía ser la más sensata y no permitir que sus compañeros lo hicieran.  
Estoy muy decepcionado de usted ahora y espero que comprenda mis razones y haga algo útil en Hogwarts como concentrarse en sus estudios y no en locas y peligrosas aventuras con sus amigos, solo hágame ese favor y le prometo que no le quitare 100 puntos a su casa por lo que hizo en su tercer año.

Y ahora para finalizar este último y único mensaje que le daré le pido, con toda la amabilidad que puedo usar en este momento donde me encuentro lleno de rabia por su atrevimiento, que no vuelva a contactarme de nuevo y no le hable a nadie de esta carta. Quémela cuando la termine de leer y no se atreva a aproximarse a mí de nuevo o tendrá una baja de puntos enorme.

No le deseo un buen día.  
Profesor Severus Snape.


	4. Clases(Carta de Hermione Granger a Severus  Snape)

Profesor Snape, he visto lo que ha hecho. Lo he notado por completo y lo experimente ya que cuando regrese a mi torre luego de terminar con mis clases de hoy mi bolso escolar exploto por completo. Se lleno de tantos guantes y bufandas que no tuve más opción que alejarme de la torre para acabar con el hechizo multiplicador que les lance a las prendas, y veo que no me creyó en lo absoluto el hecho de que yo lance ese hechizo sobre ellas pero pensando lo positivo ahora los elfos de Hogwarts tienen suficiente abrigo para todo este invierno y uno de ellos como en señal de gratitud me dijo que haría lo que sea por mí y yo a causa de ello le pedí que me prestara sus servicios por uno minuto. Que le trajera esta carta y los obsequios que hice para usted y lo mantenga vigilado a usted en caso de que quiera meterse nuevamente mi mochila y regresar lo que hice para usted.  
Y sé muy bien lo que significa la palabra inapropiado señor pero lo cierto es que supe muy bien que lo que hacia era inapropiado cuando comencé a tejer a mano mis obsequios para usted, y disculpe si no le gustaron y podría decirme si desea que los rehaga de un color diferente pero mientras que no reciba una contestación de su parte usted de todos modos deberá quedarse con sus regalos y aceptar que usted podría encontrar aunque no lo crea bondad en el mundo más allá de simplemente sus amigos profesores ya que yo lo admiro incluso si usted me llama una insufrible sabelotodo lo cual no aprecio ser llamada así pero lo soporto solo porque es usted.  
Es amable y a pesar de que no lo muestro en clase algunos de sus comentarios a mis compañeros me hacen reír y si me ve en clase con un rostro serio no es porque estoy enojada o quiero decir algo que lo enfade sino que por el contrario intento apaciguar mi propia risa, y no espero que pueda comprender mi sentido del humor salvo que este es parecido al suyo y resulta para mí un hombre con un gran e inteligente sentido del humor.

Me agrada aunque no lo crea y para terminar con esa charla debo decirle que no vuelva a devolver mis regalos si no los aprecia entonces entrégueselos a alguien que los necesite más que usted, yo sé que alguien los apreciara mucho.

Ya debo irme de la biblioteca señor y volver con mis amigos a la sala común así que le deseo un buen día y le envío mis saludos.  
Hermione Granger.


	5. Lagrimas(Carta de Severus  Snape a Hermione Granger)

Señorita Granger, la he visto hoy en la torre de astronomía y la he escuchado también. No tiene porque llorar y menos sola, debería pedir consuelo en cualquier de sus amigos por cualquier motivo que la haya hecho llorar. Esa razón la desconozco por completo pero me gustaría decirle que usted si se siente mal por algo entonces háblelo con un amigo que la hará estar mejor que antes.  
Quiero comprender porque lloro pero no tiene que decírmelo si no lo quiere ya que no es mi derecho meterme en su vida pero si lo desea conozco un buen té que ayuda a sentirse mejor, no es un te muy elegante ya que es más que nada hecho con pétalos de rosa, jazmín y un poco de chocolate amargo y blanco (mi toque secreto que no debe decirle a nadie que no sea de su confianza). Y si lo desea puedo preparar unas bolsas para usted y unas instrucciones de como prepararlo, es un proceso algo completo pero estoy seguro de que usted comprendera las instrucciones perfectamente como siente lo hace.

Lamento mucho que haya llorado hoy Señorita Granger y también que mi carta sea tan corta pero debo corregir unos ensayos que se entregaron en la clase hoy así que le deseo un buen día.

Le envío mis más saludos cordiales y 5 puntos para gryffindor.  
Profesor Severus Snape.


	6. Vete al diablo (Carta de Hermione Granger a Severus  Snape)

Profesor Snape, veo que no tenia mucho que hacer salvo que espiarme y meterse en mis asuntos. Comprendo que me encontró casualmente llorando en la torre de astronomía pero no tenia derecho a espiarme así que le pido que no lo haga de nuevo y si me ve que se aleje de mi persona, no pido mucho la verdad así que espero que lo respete.  
Y por cierto no quiero recibir puntos por lastima así que le pido que los retire, no me importa si este año mi casa no gana la copa de las casas ya que en verdad no me interesa que eso suceda así que por favor retírelos y no vuelva a enviarme cartas. Es muy impropio de su parte aunque por favor felicite a Madam Pomfrey por sus nuevos guantes y bufanda, estoy segura de que los apreciara más que cualquier persona.

Ahora debo irme ya que tengo tarea que hacer pero le deseo un buen día y año.  
Hermione Granger.

P.D: Váyase al diablo.


	7. Obsequios (Carta de Hermione Granger a Severus  Snape)

Profesor Snape, lamento mi ultima carta. Actúe sin pensar o meditar mis palabras, estaba enojada lo admito pero no por los regalos que le dio a Madam Pomfrey sino porque tuve una pequeña pelea con Ronald, no fue nada grave salvo que se enojo porque al parecer un jugador de quidditch muy famoso que ha venido a Hogwarts no deja de echarme ojo y eso le irrita. Supongo que es porque cree que él me apartara de mis amigos y los ignorare por completo cuando me vuelva famosa si es que salgo con él.  
Aunque ese no es el punto de mi carta, lo que quería decirle es lo siento. No debí haberlo enviado al diablo porque no se merecía eso, usted es libre de hacer lo que desee con los regalos que le hice y sé muy bien que no los acepta porque son inapropiados así que puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos no me enojare si decide dárselos a alguien más en realidad me sentiría feliz de que alguien más los aprecie si usted no lo hace aunque estoy segura de que si ya que aun los conserva y no los ha devuelto en ningún momento o se ha metido en mi bolso para entregarlos.  
Usted es un gran hombre y le pido perdón por todas mis cartas y mi poca indiscreción al enviarlas, le prometo que no enviare con mensajes como estos y con respecto a su té debo declinar ya que soy alérgica a los jazmines lamentablemente así que no podre beber nada de las bolsas que usted propuso enviarme.

Le deseo un buen día y gracias por los puntos.  
Su estudiante, la Señorita Granger.


	8. Té (Carta de Severus  Snape a Hermione Granger)

Señorita Granger, comprendo su enojo a mí tampoco me gustaría ser acusado de favoritismo por mis amigos más cercanos aunque no más que a los profesores de Hogwarts como compañía y a Lucius Malfoy que es más una piedra en el zapato que un amigo por no decir otras cosas. Pero después de unas cuantas cartas y ver su anteúltima nuevamente me he dado cuenta de que ambos debemos ampliar nuestros círculos cercanos así que por favor acepte estas bolsas de té que he preparado sin jazmín para usted, no es un regalo tan maravilloso como los que usted me ha dado pero aun así espero que le guste y pueda disfrutarlo con personas cercanas a usted o tal vez usted sola si no desea compartir. Algo que no creo ya que usted es la persona más bondadosa que he conocido y nunca le ha dado la espalda nadie ni siquiera a mí, aun recuerdo cómo me obligo prácticamente despertar a Poppy para que ella curara las heridas que Poppy me dio y lo preocupaba que se veía por mí.  
Y creo que aun le preocupo pero no debe alterarse por ello ya que después de todo me encuentro en buena salud como usted también y sé que nuevamente mi carta es corta pero espero verla mañana en clase luego del almuerzo con hambre de aprender la nueva poción regeneradora de sangre que conoceremos próximamente, es muy útil para casos de severas emergencias y tal vez le sea a usted también.

Le deseo un buen día y que disfrute el té.  
Severus Snape.


	9. Lo siento mucho (Carta de Severus  Snape a Hermione Granger)

Señorita Granger, no me esperaba que hubiera regresado el té que le di y de hecho debo decir que me quede completamente sorprendido por ello pero discúlpeme si me confundido de bolsas de té y le di las equivocadas. Tengo una gran reserva de ellas actualmente y como las he etiquetado para diferenciarlas es muy fácil confundirse así que perdóneme por mi estupidez o si le he causado algún daño a causa de esta.  
Le aseguro que no fue mi intención y quisiera reparar mi error compensándoselo con una taza de té en las cocinas de Hogwarts luego de la cena de hoy, me asegurare de que nadie la vea a usted y la escoltare personalmente a su torre si es necesario pero me gustaría hablar con usted en privado sobre un punto que realizo mal en el ensayo que me entrego. No es nada grave y le he dado medio punto por este ya que en su mayoría esta bien pero aun así quiero que lo sepa en que se equivoco para tenerlo en cuenta en el futuro.  
Y si usted acepta mi oferta entonces la esperare mañana en nuestro lugar de encuentro a la hora que le dije, le llevare los ingredientes para él para que usted y yo podamos prepararlos juntos y esta vez asegurarnos de que no haya ningún accidente de poner jazmín en las bolsas.

Le deseo un buen día y la veré por la noche.  
Severus Snape.


	10. Viktor Krum(Carta de Severus  Snape a Hermione Granger)

Señorita Granger, lamento mucho no haber podido asistir a nuestra reunión de esta noche pero Minerva me encontró de camino hasta allí y me vi obligado a charlar con ella acerca del Torneo de los Tres Magos como ya sabrá qué ocurrirá en Hogwarts así que espero poder reunirme con usted en otra ocasión de la próxima semana ya que estaré muy ocupado en esta con los preparativos para el primer evento.  
Así que espero que me perdone y pueda seguir pasando tiempo con su nuevo amigo Viktor Krum mientras no tengo la oportunidad de acompañarla con un té.

Le deseo lo mejor al igual que un buen día.  
Profesor Severus Snape.


	11. Contesteme, por favor(Carta de Hermione Granger a Severus  Snape)

Profesor Snape, le he enviado cartas por muchos días y ya a pasado casi un mes desde que recibí la última así que le pido que por favor hable conmigo. No ha respondido a nada que le envíe y siento que tal vez se encuentra molesto conmigo, desconozco el motivo de su furia pero si en verdad es relacionado conmigo podría decirme que he hecho mal para poder enmendarlo?  
No deseaba lastimarlo de ninguna manera o que se enojara conmigo así que contésteme por favor y hagamos las pases, parecía muy atento conmigo en sus cartas y estuve esperando mucho por que me enseñara a preparar su famoso té y me entristece que no haya podido venir pero si lo desea podríamos mañana tener un tiempo de lectura juntos. Lo vi leer Orgullo y Prejuicio una vez cerca del bosque prohibido y si lo desea podríamos leer juntos el libro Emma, estoy segura de que le encantara si es fanático de Jane Austin como yo pero en caso de que no tengo algunos ejemplares que tal vez podrían gustarle de mi pequeña biblioteca. Podría llevarle algunos ejemplares de otras obras que tengo y que tal vez le guste, solo dígame si desea reunirse conmigo a la hora del té y sin problema alguno le llevare mis libros al lago negro donde podríamos encontrarnos si no tiene problema alguno.

Espero volver a verlo en clase y en el primer evento de la competencia.  
Saludos.  
Hermione Granger.


	12. No estoy interesado(Carta de Severus  Snape a Hermione Granger)

Señorita Granger, siento mucho decirle esto pero no estoy de humor para sus dulces y falsas palabras. Comprendí por completo sus intensiones y ahora puede dejarme en paz, si quería ganar puntos conmigo lamento decirle que su casa no recibirá ni un solo punto de mi parte.  
Y en lo que respecte a mí preferiría que nunca más volviera a hablarme o siquiera a enviar una inmunda carta, no quiero su afecto, su compasión por un horrible hombre a quien nadie ama y menos la amistad de una sangre sucia como usted. En verdad no estoy interesado en ninguna de esas cosas y si desea sentir compasión por alguien que sea por su novio Viktor Krum ya que es más tonto que una piedra y me sorprendería si él pudiera siquiera leer dos oraciones completas de un libro.

Pero ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y le diré que esta será mi ultima carta para usted y que nunca volveré a hablarle.  
Saludos.  
Profesor Severus Snape.

P.D: váyase al diablo, Señorita Granger.


	13. Lo siento (Carta de Severus  Snape a Hermione Granger)

Señorita Granger, comprendo porque me dio una bofetada en clase y debo decir que lo merezco. Hizo un espectáculo frente a sus compañeros y hablaran mucho de usted a sus espaldas pero lo merezco, usted no se merecía que le dijera esas cosas tan horribles.  
No lo hacía y después de que me prometí que nunca diría esa palabra de nuevo lo hice y estoy más que arrepentido. Por favor perdóneme, hare lo que sea para ganar su perdón. Dejare que hable en clase todo lo que quiera, leeré cada uno de los libros que me de pero le ruego por Merlín que me perdone. Usted en verdad no se merecía mi mal trato y por eso quiero pedirle una oportunidad.

Iré al lago negro a verla a la hora del té de si lo desea y si responde a mi carta.  
En verdad lamento lo que dije, por favor perdóneme. Usted me importa lo crea o no y por eso quiero pedir disculpas, en verdad no se merecía lo que le dije así que si decide perdonarme o darme la oportunidad de que ambos comencemos de cero entonces la veré en el lugar que dije.

Le deseo una buena tarde.  
Severus Snape.


	14. Querido profesor (Carta de Hermione Granger a Severus  Snape)

Querido Profesor Snape, lamento haber faltado a nuestro encuentro pero debía pensar más que unas horas sobre si debía perdonarlo o no por sus palabras. Las cuales fueron crueles y me lastimaron como no se imagina pero creo que no le importo ello a causa de que ego como hombre le era más importante que preocuparse por las emociones de una sangre sucia como yo, una hija de muggles y sé que nunca seré la estudiante que espera de mí o tal vez en realidad nunca le agrade pero quiero que sepa profesor que no deberá preocuparse por mí interrumpiéndolo en clase ya que si fuera por mí nunca volvería a pociones pero lamentablemente tengo notas que mantener así que le pido que por favor me deje en paz.  
No deseo hablar con usted en lo absoluto y permitiéndome a mí misma decirlo yo lo odio señor, no es más que un murciélago como todos dicen y yo fui una tonta al permitirme pensar en algo diferente. En dejar que me agrada e incluso mucho más que eso.  
Pero ya consiguió lo que quería, deseaba que lo dejara en paz y así lo hice. No volveré a comunicarme con usted y usted tampoco conmigo, así que adiós, Profesor Snape. Espero que tenga una buena vida y que cuando muera sea de manera dolorosa y termine en el infierno.

Saludos.  
Sangre sucia Granger.


	15. Heridas y Dragones (Carta de Hermione Granger a Severus  Snape)

Profesor Snape, me dije a mí misma que no volvería a escribirle a pesar de que me ha enviado muchas cartas que me insisten que lo haga. Y si las he leído como querrá saber pero estaba demasiado molesta con usted como para hacerlo pero ahora únicamente le hablo para asegurarme de que su mano se encuentre bien, escuche que luego de que el dragón se escapara de Hogwarts usted fue a buscarlo junto con Hagrid pero el fuego de la criatura lo hirió así que, ya que le tengo mucha lastima, aceptare solo por esta vez su oferta de un té.  
Puede traer el té listo y yo llevare un juego de té al igual que unos bocadillos al bosque oscuro para que de esa manera ninguno de los dos sea interrumpido y no nos vean ya que sé que su reputación es muy importante para usted así que no lo importunare por más de una hora. Y luego de que ese tiempo se termine volveremos a la normalidad, no me hablara o yo a usted.

Así que si acepta este trato lo veré a la hora del té en el bosque oscuro.  
Saludos cordiales.  
Hermione Sangre Sucia Granger.


	16. Hermione(Carta de Severus  Snape a Hermione Granger)

Hermione, lamento haberme ido de nuestro té de manera apurada luego de nuestro abrazo pero lo cierto es que necesitaba pensar porque has despertado en mí cosas que no creí que sentiría por nadie pero ahora me doy cuenta de que lo hago y que verdaderamente no sé amar. Conocí el amor una vez en el pasado pero no duro mucho y de ello paso demasiado tiempo y ahora lo único que puedo decirle es que no sé si podre continuar con estas cartas.  
Usted se merece algo mejor sin dudas pero la verdad es que no tengo nada que ofrecerle, hay muchas cosas que tal vez nunca entenderás pero no quiero arriesgarte a ellas así que por el bien de los dos debo pedirte que dejes que Viktor Krum te corteje. Se su novia si es necesario pero olvídame y nunca volvamos a hablarnos, y sé que creerá que no me importas pero eres demasiado importante para mí.

Te quiero Hermione Granger pero no puedo permitir que ninguno de nosotros tenga al otro o no al menos ahora que tu amigo Potter se encuentra en la competencia de los Tres Magos, hay fuerzas oscuras detrás de esto y temo por tu seguridad así que permanece lejos de mi y de tu amigo.  
Quédate a salvo y si algo malo sucede no dudes en enviar un patronus y yo responderé de inmediato.

Ahora debo irme pero espero que tengas una vida Hermione y te deseo lo mejor.  
Severus.


	17. Baile (Carta de Hermione Granger a Severus  Snape)

Severus, he tenido que leer una y otra vez tu carta para comprenderte y creo que lo hago. Tal vez si pero cualquier cosa que ocultes de mí esta bien, no tienes por qué decírmelo todo pero lo cierto es que Viktor Krum luego de la segunda prueba me invito al baile y le dije que si pero lo cierto es que no quiero ir con él. Hubiera preferido a cualquier hombre salvo él pero solo intento seguir tus instrucciones, y no sé que pasara en el baile pero si estas allí como el resto de los maestros reserva un baile para mí.  
Uno en privado en algún lugar donde nadie nos vea, solo dime que si y te aseguro que dejare plantado a Viktor sin dudarlo. Porque no quiero perderte, yo también te quiero y solo deseo ser feliz contigo, haz hecho que en mí aparecieran emociones que nunca creí posibles y te aseguro que eso es cierto.

Así que por favor dame una oportunidad, danos una oportunidad y si no te complace nuestro baile nunca volveré a hablar contigo nuevamente.

Espero volver a vernos en el baile.  
Te quiero.  
Hermione Granger.


	18. El beso (Carta de Hermione Granger a Severus  Snape)

Profesor Snape, lamento mucho lo que sucedió el día del baile. No fue mi intención hacerlo y comprendo que este furioso conmigo y no quiera hablarme como no lo ha hecho en una semana pero debe saber que yo lo bese porque estoy enamorada de usted y puede creerme o no pero la verdad es esa. He sentido cosas por usted desde tercer año y a pesar de que usted cree que no me merece estoy muy segura de que cualquier hombre es menos merecedor de mi corazón que usted.  
Viktor no es el hombre para mí y usted en cambio es maravilloso, pase el mejor tiempo de mi vida con usted y con nadie más. Nunca me sentí más feliz que estando a su lado y comprendo por completo que no me desee como yo lo hago pero por favor denos una oportunidad, por Merlín si comprendiera lo que siento por usted o supiera al menos pensaría que estoy demente pero lo amo y no me importa lo que crea de mí.

Así que si no quiere volver a verme no responda a mi carta pero si lo haces quiero hacerte una pregunta muy importante:  
Severus, serias mi novio?

Eso es todo por ahora. Te deseo un buen día y una buena semana.  
Saludos.  
Hermione.


	19. Leona (Carta de Severus  Snape a Hermione Granger)

Hermione, lamento no haberte contestado en estos días pero lo cierto es que intentaba olvidarte. No podía soportar la idea de que sintieras algo por mí y menos que no fuera quien te mereces, y sé que soy más merecedor que otros hombres que conoces pero debes entender que tengo miedo.  
Ame una vez en el pasado y mi corazón se rompió pero cuando me enamore de ti todo volvió a ser como antes, me sentí como un adolescente una vez más aunque me di cuenta rápidamente que a pesar de ello hice muchas cosas en mi vida como para saber que no estarás a salvo conmigo y sé que no podre protegerte debido a tu relación con Potter pero aun así quiero que sepas que te quiero. Te amo Hermione Granger y no estoy bromeando, y a pesar de que sigo temiendo por tu seguridad debes prometerme una cosa.  
Debes jurarme que si alguno de nosotros entra en peligro nuestra relación deberá terminar, no lo hago por ser egoísta sino que porque quiero lo mejor para ti y sé que no me creerás pero ambos estamos en lados separados de una misma historia y debes entender que en algún punto una relación entre ambos no será posible aunque lo deseemos.

Así que si aceptas mis términos te veré en el lugar de nuestro primer beso a la hora del almuerzo y si me besas entonces sabre que en verdad estas de acuerdo con ellos y seré tu novio.

Esa es una promesa.  
Te amo mucho leona.


	20. Un regalo (Carta de Hermione Granger a Severus  Snape)

Severus, recibí tu regalo y quería agradecerte mucho por ello. Debo decir que el collar que me obsequiarte tiene todo lo que me recuerda a ti, un murciélago, una esmeralda, una serpiente y un caldero. Parece hecho a la perfección para que me acompañes durante el tiempo en que no estamos juntos, lo llevo debajo de mi camisa para que nadie lo vea pero te aseguro que lo atesorare siempre y lo usare para recordarte.  
Te amo mucho y estoy feliz de que estemos juntos y Harry me conto lo que vio en el pensadero de Dumbledore y sé aún más que antes que eres un buen hombre y siempre lo serás. Y ahora debo irme a ver el final de la competencia de los Tres Magos pero te prometo que cuando la celebración del ganador termine iré a verte al lago negro para tener un tiempo juntos antes de que deba volver a mi sala común.

Espero poder verte y recordarte lo mucho que te quiero.  
Hermione, tu leona.


	21. Debemos terminar(Carta de Severus  Snape a Hermione Granger)

Hermione, no me gusta decir esto pero a causa de las circunstancias que han ocurrido esta noche ya no podemos estar juntos. Estas en peligro por mi culpa y no puedo permitirlo, te amo demasiado como para perderte así que te pido un favor.  
Abandona Hogwarts y vete del Reino Unido, necesitas vivir una nueva vida alejada de Voldemort y sus mortifagos. No quiero perderte porque si lo hiciera mi corazón se destruiría y yo moriría. Y no lo digo por ser egoísta pero lo cierto es que me preocupo por ti y por más que me odies ahora debes entender que no todo el mundo puede tener lo que desea.  
Yo decido renunciar a ti porque no tengo otra opción, y no quiero mencionar el motivo de nuestra ruptura ya que no quiero que cometas una locura pero debes saber que todo esto lo hago por tu bien.

Te deseo lo mejor en el mundo mi princesa de gryffindor.  
Te amo.  
Severus.


	22. Te amo, Severus Snape (Carta de Hermione Granger a Severus  Snape)

Severus, quisiera saber sobre el motivo por el cual estas rompiendo conmigo y sé que tal vez sea por mi bien pero conozco muy bien el hecho de que no estas bien. No eres tu el que esta hablando, es ese mortifago quien puso miedo en ti y sé que no quieres perderme pero no puedes permitir que algo como eso nos separe.  
Porque yo sé que eres un doble agente y tendrás que hacer lo que Voldemort te diga ahora que regreso pero lo cierto es que sin importar lo que me digas yo luchare contra él sin dudarlo, me uniré a Harry si es necesario contra él pero no dejare que te haga daño.  
Y puedes terminar conmigo si quieres pero no me rendiré nunca en nuestra relación porque te quiero. Te amo, Severus Snape y yo sé que sientes lo mismo sin importar lo que pase así que si tengo que esperar mil años lo hare solo porque sé que en algún momento volveremos a estar juntos sin duda alguna.

Te quiero Sev y algún día volveremos a ser la pareja que éramos antes.  
Te veré en el próximo año.  
Hermione.


End file.
